SOE
by MaryAliceBrandonWhitlockCullen
Summary: School of Evil. A major threat to H.I.V.E. Laura and Shelby are sent to stop them. A school run by a bunch of teenagers. Teenage boys. Wing and Otto dont know. Or do they? And what will they think of it? ShelbyXWing OttoXLaura I DONT OWN HIVE I OWN SOE
1. Chapter 1

"Got the plan?" Raven asked as she finished getting the two girls, one a redhead with piercing green eyes and the other a tall lanky blonde.

"oh yeah" said Shelby loudly, but Laura looked a bit apprehensive.

"does anyone else know about what we are doing?" she asked.

"Just Nero" Raven replied. The two girls were going to a night-club where the owners of a extremely new villain school were. Unfortunantly there were a lot of important members who could take the owners place, most of which were mere teenagers. Which was why they were sending in Laura and Shelby to lure them outside then Raven would exterminate them.

"Can we tell Wing and Otto?" Laura pressed.

"no" Raven said curtly. "They are way too protective of you girls."

Shelby snorted because, well to be frank she was right. Laura looked at Shelby, who was wearing a short v-neck black dress that hugged her, her blonde hair was straigtened and she wore painful looking strappy heels. All in all her friend looked good. Laura herself was wearing a pure white dress that was also, quite short for her liking and some white flats, her red hair curled up.

"ready?" Raven asked clearly not expecting a no.

"lets do this" said Shelby who was just quite happy to be in something other than their jumpsuit. And with that they were off.

**AN: sorry this was so short I just had to see if anyone wanted me to continue. My H.I.V.E. fics aren't too popular. There will be LauraXOtto and ShelbyXWing, it will be in next chap if people want me to continue. **


	2. Too Late

W POV  
>"Wing have you seen any trace of our female companions for the past few hours?" Wing's white haired friend said questioningly to him. Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Laura or Shelby for a while. He was starting to miss Shelby's sarcastic comments.<p>

"No Otto I haven't. Should we go make sure they are okay?"

"Yeah. If Block and Tackle are keeping them hostage in the Henchman accommodation blocks again I'm going to scream" Otto said quite exasperatedly.

"Well my good friend with all due respect you did make them quite mad"

Otto just shook his head and they walked out into the hallway.

"Hey Franz, Nigel, have you seen Laura and Shelby anywhere?" Otto inquired to our friends who were quite possible the least compatible best friends in history.

"No, sorry Otto" Nigel said looking a bit confused. I guess that's to be expected. The four of us were normally glued to each other's side.

"Oh! Oh! I is seeing Laura and Shelby!" Franz said hopping up and down in such a way that Wing wanted to lose his dinner, Otto seemed to be fairing no better.

"Well where did you see them?" Wing asked. Anything to make him stop jumping. There's a reason his black jumpsuit didn't fit you know.

"I is seeing them with Raven down the hallway. I is thinking Shelby and Laura got in trouble again no?" he asked.

"Not that we've heard of. Thanks Franz" Otto said.

"It is being not a problem" Franz replied.

We made our way towards Nero's office because where Nero is, Raven is.

The doors hissed open and Otto and Wing walked up to Nero's desk where Raven was standing next to an empty chair presumably waiting for Nero to return.

"Hello Wing, Otto, can I help you with something?" she said cooly.

"Have you seen Laura and Shelby anywhere?" Otto demanded. Ravens face looked worried for a minuet. Raven was quite like himself, Wing thought. Very tough and has a very good poker face but hardly an adequate liar.

"Raven we are not playing games you can tell us if they are in trouble that will be nothing new" Wing added.

"Fine. I should have known you'd find out sooner or later. There's been a problem and they were recruited to help us with it" she said a bit dejectedly.

"Why couldn't we help?" Otto asked impatiently.

"I doubt you'd be much more than something to repel our targets away" she told him.

"Hey! I showered last night!" Otto exclaimed sounding very insulted.

Raven just sighed and continued.

"There has been another villain school in progress. SOE. School Of Evil. The problem is it is an all-boys school and it is run by none other than teenage boys. They hang out around a night club and so we sent Laura and Shelby to lure them out. If I do not get there soon because they are not adequately dressed for fighting I fear that something might happen to them"

Wing didn't know whether to be angry with Raven or hurry her on her way.

"We can help" Otto said clearly just as pleased with the situation Laura and Shelby were in as Wing was.

"Well I suppose you are a part of this now but you cannot interfere. Just help fight" Raven reasoned.

O POV  
>soon enough we were at the club. I hated the idea that Laura- well Shelby too but Shelby could probably fight better than Laura so she was my main concern. Let's go with that. Anyways I hated the fact they were flirting with the guys in there. I guess we are a tad bit overprotective.<p>

"Wait here" Raven said and she walked into the club. After about 20 minutes she came out.

"It was as I feared. Laura and Shelby are gone" she said with a hint of worry in her voice.

"What do you mean gone?" Wing said his voice dangerously calm.

"I came too late. I'll have to send a rescue team to the school" she said another hint creeping into her voice.

Otto was struck with a sudden idea.

"Raven, Wing and I could go into the school as new students, Contact you once we've found Laura and Shelby and we can get them out that way" he said a hint of desperation in his voice. Laura had to be okay.

After some hesitation Raven spoke.

"Alright. But you may not act without consulting us" she said sternly and they headed make to H.I.V.E. to make the necessary arrangements.


End file.
